stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Not these Ninja's Again!
"Not these Ninja's Again!" is the 12th episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 72nd episode overall. Description Mario searches for the Master Sword, while Luigi prepares for the next big battle. Synopsis Mario, Brock, and Gary are still traveling aimlessly through the Lost Woods, with no idea of the location of the Master Sword. They begin to wonder how they're going to find it, when Mario starts hearing music. With no other idea of where to go, Mario leads the group in the direction of the music. Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken are having fun at a playground, acting like children. Back at the house, Waluigi suddenly awakens, declaring confidently that he is ready to fight, only to pass out again. Nox Decious returns to Zubashi and Master Gangles, informing them that King Bowser has refused to join them. However, he says that this doesn't matter, as what they must do now is get their ninjas ready for a massive battle. He instructs Zubashi and Gangles to train their top ninjas and make them stronger by tenfold. Zubashi declares that they will be the strongest ninjas the world has ever known, confident in his ability to train them, as he trained Gangles. Decious is unconvinced, but leaves them with said orders. Luigi is by the shed, thinking, when he is approached by Ness. Ness reports no activity at the western border, but Luigi tells him to stay there since he is sure that is where the ninjas will attack. However, Ness can't sense anything as the ninjas are hard to read. Luigi is still sure that they will attack there as it is the best place for the ninjas to get through. Ness agrees, but first leaves to take a shower because he has been out there for days. Meanwhile, Zubashi and Gangles are training the ninjas. However, the ninjas are disrespectful and don't want to be trained by Zubashi, as he "really sucks at fighting". None of them even know whether or not Zubashi has ever beaten an opponent. Zubashi insists that he has as he is the Blood Red Ninja. However, they believe him to have just dyed his black clothes red. Gangles reprimands them for speaking to Zubashi in such a way; while Zubashi reminds the ninjas that red dye wouldn't stick on black clothing, and that he trained them all in the first place. This makes them all remember who Zubashi is. Gangles points out to Zubashi that their ninjas aren't very intelligent and Zubashi concurs. Donkey Kong and Yoshi arrive at the enemy base, as instructed by Luigi. However, they are shortly intercepted by Decious, who declares that there is no sense in discussing things with the two of them and launches a massive ball of dark energy at Donkey Kong and Yoshi. The attack hits them both and Decious laughs triumphantly. Soon, Mario, Brock, and Gary locate the source of the music. Sure enough, the Master Sword is there, embedded in a tree stump. The trio try to remove the Sword from its resting place, but none of them are able to. Gary is furious that they came all this way only to find the sword to be protected by some sort of magic. Mario expresses his concern, as, without the Master Sword, there is no way that they can defeat Ganondorf. Just then, Mario hears a familiar voice in his head, which tells him not to give up. To his disbelief, Mario recognizes this voice as the voice of Merlin. Appearances Characters *Rich Alvarez as Mario / Merlin / Zubashi *Chris Muller as Luigi / Nox Decious *Doug Orofino as Waluigi *Matt Provencal as Donkey Kong *Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) *Austin Stevenson as Brock / Master Gangles *Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak *Tim Muller as Ness / Ninja #1 *Christian Arista as Ryu *Eric Porter as Ken Masters *Claudia Stelmach as Ninja #2 *Erin Henderson as Ninja #3 *Nick Lunetta as Ninja #4 *Man as Ninja #5 Locations *Lost Woods *The Legion of Villains' Base *Mario's House Production Notes Character Relevations *Donkey Kong and Yoshi are mortally injured by Nox Decious. *Mario locates the Master Sword. *Merlin is revealed to possibly be alive. Trivia *When Waluigi temporarily wakes from his coma, he calls himself the Great Purple Hope, which in fact was one of the episode titles in Season Four. *After Zubashi reminds the ninjas that he trained them, one of them says, "Water Wars." while they are talking amongst themselves. *The title may be referring to the earlier episode "Ninjas Galore!". *This is the only episode in Season Five to have only 1 blooper. Goofs Coming soon! External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HgcRzSqlsk Category:Season Five